Sugar
by Moon Erebos
Summary: {...} Simplemente, por el atractivo de Paulina y su obsesión con ella había asumido que era eso lo que quería a pesar de que con los años ha perdido todo el interés en ella {...} sin embargo, viendo esa nueva faceta de Vlad {...} le hace darse cuenta de que no es lo que pensaba. {...}


**Dedicado a mi beta, porque la idea random fue suya**

**Disclaimer:**

**El arte de la portada pertenece a la preciosa Promsien en Tumblr**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si me perteneciera... **

**Inspirado en el infame y sensual Gianluca Vacchi y dos de sus vídeos, uno dónde baila ''Mordidita'' de Ricky Martin y el otro dónde baila ''Lento'' de N-Fasis**

* * *

**Sugar**

Generalmente en un día común y corriente Danny suele ser distraído, o más bien estar más enfocado en estudiar y luchar contra fantasmas que en los chismes generales que corren por la escuela; sin embargo, ni siquiera él puede ser tan despistado como para no notar a la mayor parte de la población femenina conglomeradas en pequeños grupos esa mañana, riendo entre dientes con sus celulares en las manos. Mientras Tucker, Sam y él pasan por los pasillos se hace más evidente que todas están muy emocionadas, por decir lo que menos, con lo que sea que están viendo en sus celulares, incluso Paulina estaba entre los grupos sonrojada como las demás; cuándo Danny nota que incluso algunas profesoras parecen alborozadas y ríen como tontas adolescentes sucumbe a su curiosidad.

—¿Alguno sabe que está pasando? —pregunta mirando del uno al otro notando la expresión hastiada de Sam que rueda los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—Agh, seguro es ese vídeo del que todos hablan —dice exasperada.

—¿Vídeo? —Danny la observa sin entender para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Tucker pensando que este tal vez podría aportar algo más a la conversación además de miradas exasperadas y bufidos molestos.

—Bueno, últimamente Vlad parece haber descubierto los beneficios de las redes sociales —dice acomodando sus lentes, divertido, mientras saca su celular—, y se ha dedicado a compartir fotos y vídeos de sus viajes, el último se hizo viral en minutos.

Antes de que Danny vuelva a preguntar a qué diablos se refiere Tucker le extiende su celular con una cuenta de Instagram abierta. Parpadea sorprendido al ver el nombre de la cuenta, , junto a una foto de Vlad con su traje usual pero sin corbata y unos lentes de sol, de fondo una playa en sabra Dios dónde. Curioso baja por el perfil hasta encontrar el vídeo que dice Tucker, no es difícil pues es el que más vistas y corazones tiene de los subidos por el hombre.

Nada más empezar lo primero que llama su atención es Vlad con el cabello recogido en una cola baja, y su piel se ve un poco más oscura por la exposición al sol vestido simplemente con un pareo negro justo en sus caderas complementado con unos lentes oscuros; junto a él hay una joven con un bikini negro con lentejuelas. Ambos bailan al ritmo de una canción en español que Danny no ha escuchado nunca, ambos con movimientos como en espejo, complementándose y moviendo sus caderas de forma sugerente.

Lo segundo que llama su atención, por supuesto, es el hecho de que está con una mujer que es obviamente una modelo y lo tercero son los movimientos de ambos. Sin darse cuenta deja el vídeo reproducirse una y otra vez moviendo sus ojos por el cuerpo de Vlad hasta que Tucker finalmente le quita el aparato de las manos.

—Y eso es lo que tiene a todas las chicas —mira al grupo de profesoras—, y mujeres alborotadas. Nada especial.

—¡¿Nada especial?! —protesta Sam alzando sus brazos—. Es inmoral, es un hombre mayor avergonzándose en redes mundialmente y las chicas lo único que ven es… eso —señala vagamente la imagen del vídeo de Vlad que sigue reproduciéndose en el celular de Tucker.

—Bueno —Danny carraspea esperando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas sea por la conmoción y no por otra razón—, al menos parece que por fin superó a mamá.

Sin esperar una respuesta gira y camina hacia su salón diciéndose que los latidos acelerados de su corazón son por la emoción de que Vlad no seguirá molestando a su madre, el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la sensualidad de la modelo y otras sensaciones de su cuerpo por vergüenza ajena. Eso es, sin duda, mucho más fácil que admitir que el vídeo provocó en él cosas que ni siquiera Paulina ha provocado.

* * *

Luego del incidente del vídeo y movido por la curiosidad Danny decidió crearse una cuenta de Instagram esta vez, para mantener vigilado a Vlad porque ciertamente algún plan malvado debía tener, ¿no? ¿Qué otra razón tendrá para subir contenido a las redes sociales?

Le tomó días decidir un nombre que lo hiciera pasar desapercibido bajo el radar de Vlad, para finalmente decidirse por usar el primer nombre de héroe que le dieron, aunque modificado pues se vería bastante raro que un chico lo siguiera, ¿verdad? Así pues, su cuenta ''Inviso girl'' nació y casi de inmediato siguió a Vlad.

A partir de ese día cada tanto entraba a la cuenta de Vlad esperando su siguiente movimiento malvado, pero el hombre no hacía más que subir fotos de sus viajes de negocio, o fotos con modelos en alguna fiesta en diversos países del Caribe, o bien fotos de aburridas cenas de trabajo como Alcalde. Nada interesante ni escandaloso por el momento.

Un día cualquiera, aburrido en su cuarto sin nada que hacer pues había terminado todas sus tareas, se recostó en su cama con los pies pegados a la pared y la cabeza colgando por el borde jugando con su celular. Estaba entretenido viendo algunas noticias nuevas de la NASA cuando le llega la notificación de que ha actualizado su History.

Curioso gira en la cama para recostarse abriendo la notificación. En el vídeo ve a Vlad trabajando en un salón que no es el de la mansión, junto a su secretaria que come algo mientras trabaja; quien sea que este grabando se va acercando a Vlad mientras este firma unos papeles y cuando finalmente la cámara está a su lado se quita sus lentes diciendo algo a la cámara en español para luego pararse y empezar a bailar.

Danny siente su boca secarse y se arrodilla en la cama de golpe, hipnotizado por los movimientos de Vlad que pasan de simples balanceos de las caderas y sus manos a unos mucho más sugerentes; se gira para ver si su puerta está cerrada por completo para luego volver la vista a su celular sintiendo el calor subir por su rostro a medida que los movimientos se hacen más sensuales y evidentes de lo que sea que diga la canción a pesar de que no puede entenderla.

La primera vez se convenció de que las reacciones de su cuerpo se debían a otra cosa, pero ahora que el único en el vídeo es Vlad bailando no está tan seguro de ello. Traga sintiendo que la sequedad de su boca es reemplazada por saliva y un estremecimiento lo recorre cuando toda la sangre viaja al sur de su cuerpo haciéndolo sentirse incomodo con la ropa; apretando sus piernas, avergonzado, no puede dejar de repetir el vídeo una y otra vez.

Antes de se momento no se había detenido a pensar plenamente en su desarrollo como un adolescente, con todos los cambios hormonales que eso implicaba, demasiado ocupado con sus estudios o luchando contra fantasmas. Simplemente, por el atractivo de Paulina y su obsesión con ella había _asumido_ que era eso lo que quería a pesar de que con los años ha perdido todo el interés en ella o alguna otra chica atribuyéndolo a su agitada vida de héroe; sin embargo, viendo esa nueva faceta de Vlad le hace dudar de ello. No, más bien le hace darse cuenta de que no es lo que pensaba.

Baja rápidamente hasta el primer vídeo que vio, ese dónde sale con la modelo y apoya su mano con fuerza sobre su entrepierna cuando la molestia aumenta al detenerse a ver conscientemente el cuerpo musculoso y tonificado de Vlad. Traga saliva con fuerza tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Bien, se dice, es muy posible que acaba de descubrir su sexualidad a plenitud y, por sobre todo, es muy, muy posible que se siente atraído por Vlad Masters. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer al respecto?


End file.
